Hearfelt Desire
by Obsidian Tigress
Summary: Brief One Shot. Priestess Kagome has met the man of her dreams and ever since they first met she can't stop thinking of him. Will she ever see him again? Read if you want to know. Complete


Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever, own Inuyasha or it's characters.

Author's Note: This is just a one shot; there are no other chapters and this was originally a story for a psychology paper I had to do on a piece of artwork… not sure what one has to do with the other, but whatever. It's sappy, I know, but I got my "A" so…

* * *

Title: Heartfelt Desires

Rated: K+

Pairings: Kagome/Sesshoumaru

* * *

"Romance has been elegantly defined as the offspring of fiction and love."

-Isaac Disraeli

* * *

**Heartfelt Desire**

It was night time in feudal Japan and the wind gently caressed the large hunt that seemed to glow from the brilliance of the moon and the light from the candles within. The miko Kagome could be found within the hut staring at her reflection in the mirror. As she stared at herself her thoughts began to drift.

_I had been thinking of him again, I couldn't seem to help it. I know I had just met him, but I felt as if I had known him forever. As if his piercing eyes could see straight into my soul and unlock all my secrets. _She had just taken a bath and was about to change in her undergarments, but hesitated, and instead wore her priestess garments. She had felt the need to be closer to God for the thoughts that consumed her were so unusual for a gentlewoman. It was only when she sat down in front of the mirror, the candle as her only light, to brush her hair that the thoughts of him began to plague her mind. As the flickering flame from the candle danced upon my skin, illuminating it so that she looked translucent, she couldn't help but watch the dancing flame and reflect on when they had first met at Lord of the Northern Lands Kouga's ball...

_It was two years ago when we first met, making it 1499. We were celebrating the start of the New Year and the new millennium and I was talking amiably with Lord Kouga's wife, Lady Ayame, when Lord Kouga came over and introduced us to one of the other lord's of the land. As soon as I met him I knew their was something mysterious about him. He had n intoxicating Japanese accent and eyes that commanded your attention and kept you in a trance. His hair was as bright as a full moon at night and was freely flowing past his shoulders and down past his waist. He had sinfully long lashes that only drew more attention to the golden brilliance that were his eyes. His sensual lips beckoned you to have a taste. He towered over me; he was at least six feet with a broad chest and a narrow waist that was emphasized by what he wore. I also noticed that he had two swords strapped at his side, one of which vibrated with power and malice. He had been talking to me for quite some time, but me in my stupor had not heard a single word. It wasn't until Lady Ayame elbowed me and asked if I was alright did I come out of my daze. After blushing profusely and muttering fine, I held out my hand and introduced myself. I found myself once again lost in his eyes and could only nod numbly when he asked me to dance. When we danced it was as if everyone else ceased to exist and all to soon the song ended. He didn't seem to notice as we continued to dance the night away..._

_I was startled out of my reverie by the night's sudden chill and the candle's flame seemed to have lost some of its hold on me. I sighed, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I was about to enter the world of slumber were I could dream of him again,_ _since there was no telling when we would meet again; when I felt hands wrap around my waist and slowly lift and turn me to the face I knew so well. Before I could ask him what he was doing here his lips descended upon mine and I was lost in the sensuality of his kiss. It felt as if every part of my body was on fire, had turned into fire and in that moment I was sure I loved him. When he finally released me from the power of his kiss all I could do was stare breathlessly at him with desire still apparent in my eyes. _

"I had to see you again, I'm sorry but I haven't been able to stop thinking of you since we first met... I love you."

With tears brimming in her eyes she flung her arms around and whispered, "Oh Sesshoumaru, I love you too."

* * *

And done. Thaz all folks!


End file.
